


Phrog Love

by superstitious_snail



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Romantic Comedy, male reader - Freeform, more like a soap opera than anything, thats right everyone can love kermit, yes this is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstitious_snail/pseuds/superstitious_snail
Summary: my friend dared me to write this and didn’t expect me to actually do it. this is pretty weird so,, have fun. first time writing fanfiction, so I hope it’s alright{Kermit the Frog / Reader}
Relationships: Kermit the Frog/Reader, Kermit/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Phrog Love

**Author's Note:**

> pls note I wrote this entire thing at like,, 2 AM, so don’t expect anything amazing lmao. hopefully this gets a laugh out of somebody, pls don’t take this seriously. end is wacky bc I wasn’t sure how to end it but I hope it’s okay lol
> 
> edit: can now be read on wattpad

January 3rd, 2011. It was cold; too cold. A blizzard warning had been issued for the past seven days. Normally, you would have found this news relieving. You would *normally* be ecstatic to find out that you were free from the troubles of your boring office job. However, considering the fact that the blizzard decided to hit while you were still in the office, you hadn’t been enthused. Currently, you were sat in a chair in the break room, fidgeting with your coffee in hand. 

“(Y/N)!”

And there he was, the cause of your nervousness. It was bad enough that you were stuck in the one place you hated the most; however, it didn’t help that your crush was trapped in this isolated kingdom of paperwork alongside you. You felt your cheeks heat up and your heart flutter in your chest upon hearing his voice. You gulped hard, praying away the pink dusted on your cheeks, and turned towards the doorway.

There he is!

His suit barely fit his form; it was tight, showcasing his muscles. He went to the gym in his free time; you recalled all the instances he’d invited you to go weight lifting with him- all of which, you’d declined. You don’t think you’d be able to take it; you could barely control your blush around him on a normal day, how would you react to him, shirtless; how would you react seeing his perfect green flesh coated in sweat?

“K-Kermit-Senpai, what do you need?”

“(Y/N)...” His voice was was breathy, husky. “I’ve... been thinking about something for a while now.”  
Was that... shyness? Was he flustered? Your heart fluttered. “Wh... what is it, Kermit~Senpai?”  
Suddenly, you were trapped. The 6’8 amphibiman had slammed his hands on either side of your head, staring down at you longingly, lovingly. How you wished you two could stay here forever...

“(Y/N), please. Ever since the day I met you, I’ve been... I’ve been in love with you.”

Your heart skipped a beat. In love? With you? “You... you really... mean that?” You whispered, meeting his gaze.

“Yes. Ever since the day we met. You remember that, don’t you? When I saw you saving those baby frogs from danger...”

“Oh, Kermit~Senpai...”

“Oh, (Y/N)...”

You desperately wanted to grasp his hand, to run away with him and live in a quaint little cottage in the woods and start a family with him...

...but you could not dismiss the ring on his finger.

“Kermit~Senpai... I love you, but...”

“But what, my love?”

The confusion and sorrow in his gaze pierced you, wounded you deeply, and your heart cried, ‘why did things have to be this way?!’

You took a deep breath, removing his hands from either side of you and turned away. Shaking your head, you answered, “because... Miss Piggy still loves you, Kermit! Please...”, you hugged yourself, tears rolling down your cheeks. “Do not abandon her. She does not deserve it. I could never run away with you if it means tearing Little Georgie and Timothy away from their father!”

At that, you ran out of the room, sobs escaping from you. You could hear Kermit’s desperate pleads to come back, to not leave him. Truthfully, you wanted nothing more than to run back into his arms and accept his love. Despite this, you never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> guys help my friend wants me to make a sm*t version of this


End file.
